La Loca y Su Amo
by Yaiza Rose Malfoy
Summary: Ella lo adoraba y él a la dominaba pero... ¿Quien era más sádico de los dos? ¿Era ella, realmente la más loca de ambos? Puede que éste extraño one-shot os ayude a aclararos.


¡Vaya! No me puedo creer que haya escrito ésto. Ha sido muy raro. La idea me vino de pronto y sentí que tenía que escribirlo. Aquí está. Espero que os guste. A mi me sorprende haber escrito algo así.

* * *

_**LA LOCA Y SU AMO**_

Haría lo que fuera por él. Ya lo había hecho todo por él. Como no hacerlo si lo adoraba con toda la capacidad que su negra alma podía llegar a adorar. Ni por su hermana Cissy había sentido eso. Daría su vida por él. Había matado por él. Había torturado por él. Se había casado con el estúpido de Rodulfus porque él se lo ordenó. Se entregó a él, su amo y señor, porque él lo quiso así.

Aún tenía marcas de aquella lujuriosa noche. Él se había encargado de que le cicatrizaran para que no olvidara jamás que era suya. Esas señales lo confirmaban. Y nunca se había sentido tan plena en toda su vida.

Ahora le encontraba un verdadero sentido a su vida. Servirle era su propósito. Estaba pletórica de que un ser tan superior como el Señor Tenebroso le hubiera dejado servirle en una causa que en la que creía con toda su alma. Era magnífico. Insuperable. Glorioso.

Pero,... él la estaba desplazando. Había posado sus oscuros ojos en ese asqueroso mestizo que, seguramente, es un traidor y trabaja para Dumbledore.

Ella, aterrada, sentía como su Señor Tenebroso perdía interés en ella. Si no hacía algo pronto, Snape tomaría su puesto en el círculo de confianza del Lord. Y eso ella no lo iba a permitir. Lo mataría, incluso contraviniendo las órdenes de su Lord de dejarlo con vida hasta que se confirmase o desmintiese su lealtad a la causa, si ese traidor a la sangre tenía la desfachatez de intentar robarle lo que, con tanto esfuerzo, se había ganado. El puesto era suyo. Y no le cabía duda de que el Señor Tenebroso también lo sería.

Por eso, en medio de esa reunión donde su Señor explicaba que tomarían Hogwarts ya que Dumbledore estaría muerto (mas le valía a Draco que lo estuviera), ella no podía evitar tener ganas de matarlos a todos. Toda ella ardía de rabia. Sentía como cada poro de su piel le exigía batalla. Morgana sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no matar a esa pandilla de fracasados e incompetentes ricachones. Sobre todo a "su marido". Él era el peor. Maldito gusano sin personalidad. Como lo odiaba.

-Todo se resume a ésto: No quiero ni un ápice de piedad. Si me entero de que alguna víctima se os ha escapado o que habéis sido blandos con ella, preparáos para la sesión de cruciatus a la que os someteré. No quiero errores. ¿Queda claro? -Explicó el Lord mientras se paseaba por la estancia ondeando con elegancia su larga capa negra.

Todos asintieron. Nadie pensaba contradecir al Lord. Eso sería un suicidio.

-Bien, eso es todo. Ya podeis largaros.

Bellatrix fué la primera en darse la vuelta para irse mientras apretaba con furia los puños. Ese día se sentía como una bomba: A punto de estallar en el momento más insospechado.

-Salvo tú Bellatrix. Voy a decirte algo, así que más vale que te quedes -Dijo el Lord inesperadamente.

Todos los demás miraron a Bella con curiosidad pero nadie tuvo valor para decir nada. Se fueron rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Bellatrix se dió la vuelta y miró a los ojos a Voldemort.

-Usted dirá, Señor.

Voldemort la miró con irritación.

-Siento tu magia fluir desbocada. Estás alterada, irritable hasta el extremo. Quiero saber porque.

Bella tragó saliva.

-No es algo que haga peligrar la causa o alguna misión, es... personal.

-¿Personal? -Dijo Voldemort divertido- Querida Bella, ¿Hay algo de ti que yo no haya tomado?

Voldemort cambió su expresión totalmente y la miró con fuego en los ojos.

-Todo lo que es tuyo, es mío -Siseó con furia mientras la retaba con la mirada a contradecirlo- Me perteneces. Eres de mi propiedad. Puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca. Y si te digo que hagas algo, tú me obedeces sin rechistar. Te lo preguntaré por última vez: ¿Que te pasa?

Bella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo se tensaba. Sentía como su organismo producía adrenadina a montones. Era... excitante.

-Es... es Snape, mi Señor. Yo... -Suspiró y dijo con firmeza- Creo que es un traidor. Y no estiendo la confianza que deposita en él. Quiero matarlo, pero usted insiste en protegerlo incluso cuando eso representa un peligro que no deberíamos correr. Además, me siento... -Tomó aire para decir estas palabras- Me siento desplazada. Siento que ya no se me toma en cuenta como antes. Que tengo que compartir los halagos y el respeto con él. Que ya no soy esencial.

Bellatrix lo miro a los ojos echando chispas y temblando de indignación.

-¡No quiero que se me desplace! -Gritó de pronto enloquecida pegando patadas a todo lo que se le cruzaba por el camino- ¡Todo ésto me lo he ganado yo solita! ¡Soy mucho mejor que ese sucio mestizo hijo de perra! ¿Acaso hay algo que usted me haya ordenado y yo no haya cumplido? ¡¿Lo hay?! ¡Claro que no! ¡He hecho todo lo que me ha pedido e incluso más! ¡No se atreva a desplazarme! ¡No se atreva!

Voldemort cortó la distancia que los separaba y la calló de un fuerte bofetón el cara. Acto seguido, le cogió la mandíbula con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo.

Los ojos de ella brillaban con locura. Con furia. Un fuego indómito ardía dentro de ellos. Eran unos ojos grandes y expresivos, dotados con una fuerza e ímpetu que rara vez una persona poseía. Sus ojos la reflejaban. Reflejaban toda su locura. Toda su fuerza. Toda su astucia. Toda su crueldad. Toda su ambición. Toda su lealtad. Reflejaban todo lo que Voldemort admiraba en alguien. Pero por mucho que la admirara, sabía que debía limitarla. Ella podría matarlo si quisiera, y eso él lo sabía.

-No me levantes la voz, Bella. Yo soy tu amo y me debes obediencia -Dijo pausadamente.

Bella jadeaba sin control por los ensordecedores gritos que, segundos antes, había emitido. Se sentía herida, usada y desechada. Snape podía empezar a echarse a temblar, porque cuando diera con él, iba a enloquecerlo a cruciatus como hizo con los Longbottom. Pero se encargaría de que su tortura durara más de la que duró la de esos pobres infelices. Mucho más.

-Y no voy a desplazarte -Dijo Voldemort de pronto- Eres... valiosa. Eres la mortífaga perfecta. Posees mucho talento y no tienes valores morales ni consciencia. ¿Por qué iba a desecharte si me eres útil? Tú lógica deja mucho que desear.

Bella suspiró sintiéndose aliviada.

-Pero cuando dejes de serme útil, no tengas la menor duda de que pasaré por encima de tí y no miraré atrás.

Bella abrió los ojos con incredulidad mientras Voldemort la miraba fríamente. Hielo contra fuego.

-Tu no... -La voz se le quebró y se calló para no demostrar su debilidad. Ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que lo había tuteado. Él también pasó éste hecho por alto.

-Yo no ¿que? Termina lo que has empezado -Espetó él afirmando su agarre sobre ella.

Bella tragó saliva y se esforzó para que su voz se mostrara todo lo firme que ella no se sentía.

-Si me haces eso, tomaré medidas drásticas.

Voldemort la miró con suma atención y le soltó la mandíbula.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿A que intentarás asesinarme? ¿O tal vez te unirías al bando enemigo? -Cambió su sarcasmo por un tono de voz frío y seco- No te atrevas a amenazarme Bellatrix, porque si lo haces, perderás mi trato de favor y conocerás algunas tácnicas de tortura que son muy... dolorosas y sádicas. Así que si quieres seguir caminando derecha, mas vale que empieces a controlar esa lengua tuya.

Bellatrix no perdió el aplomo y empezó a hablarle con tanta ironía que Voldemort se sorprendió.

-Claro que te asesinaría. Y luego me iría al Cuartel de Aurores a delatar a mis compañeros. Después iría a la tumba de Sirius a llorar su muerte y llevarle flores y, por último, tomaría el té con Lupin y Potter. Sí, haría todo eso. Total, no sería la primera de mi familia que traiciona los ideales de la pureza de sangre ¿No?

Voldemort la miró con rabia.

-¡Por quién me tomas! ¿¡Crees acaso que soy como Andrómeda o como Sirius!? -Chilló volviendo a perder los papeles- ¡Yo soy una Black de los pies a la cabeza! ¡Estoy orgullosa de mi apellido, de mi sangre y de mi rancio abolengo! ¿¡De verdad crees que me rebajaría juntándome con esa escoria!? ¿¡Crees acaso que soy capaz de matarte!? ¿¡Qué sentido tendría mi vida entonces!?

Bellatrix, al borde del colapso, perdió todo su autocontrol y empezó a llorar. Voldemort se sorprendió porque nunca la había visto hacer eso, ni siquiera cuando la torturaba por haber desobedecido sus órdenes.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! -Le exigió sintiéndose sumamente incómodo- ¡Quiero que pares!

Pero ella no podía parar. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos, imparables.

-No... no puedo -Balbuceó ella- ¡No puedo!

-¡Si puedes! ¡Para, te lo ordeno! -Le gritó él desesperado mientras la zarandeaba con violencia- ¡Solo lloran los débiles y tú no eres débil! ¡No te permitiré serlo!

Ella negaba con la cabeza. El llanto le había quebrado la voz y no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarse de la presión que las manos del hombre ejercían sobre sus hombros al zarandearla.

-¡Si no paras, te lanzaré un cruciatus que hará que maldigas el día de tu nacimiento! -Amenazó el soltándola.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y susurró:

-No puedo parar.

-¡Mentirosa! -Gritó el histérico- ¡No permitiré que sigas con esta patraña! ¡Crucio!

Bellatrix recibió el hechizo en la boca del estómago y se tiró al suelo mientras daba alaridos y chillaba de dolor. No paró de retorcerse, encogerse y estirarse, pero, sobre todo, no paró de llorar. Llegó un momento en que las lágrimas le dificultaron la visión y sentía que no podía respirar. El Lord supo que algo iba mal al ver como la mujer tenía la vista desenfocada y respiraba erráticamente.

Paró la tortura y Bella se sentó en el suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos. Su frenética respiración hacía que el pecho le doliera y no podía enfocar bien lo que la rodeaba. Por suerte, había conseguido dejar de llorar.

-¿Que coño te ha pasado? -Dijo Voldemort mirándola boquiabierto.

Bellatrix se levantó del suelo e irguió el mentón con toda la dignidad que pudo.

-Estoy loca. No busques sentido a lo que hago.

Voldemort la miró con un brillo de suspicacia en los ojos.

-A pesar de lo que dicen todos, no creo que estés loca. Encuentro muy racionales algunos de tus actos.

-Se dice que dentro de la locura hay algo de cordura -Dijo ella con indiferencia.

-Puede ser -Admitió él- De todas formas, te encuentro mucho más cuerda que muchos de mis subordinados.

Bella soltó una risita irónica.

-La astucia, la inteligencia y el sadismo no tienen nada que ver con la cordura. Jack El Destripador estaba como una cabra, pero nunca lo descubrieron. ¿Imperius? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Obliviates? No se sabe que usó ese mestizo para que no lo pillaran, pero le valió la pena. Lo mismo pasa con estos imbéciles: Son ricos, ambiciosos e incluso hay unos pocos que son inteligentes, como Lucius, Cissy o Draco, pero ninguno de ellos está loco.

-¿Como estás tan segura? -Preguntó él evidenciando su incredulidad.

-Los locos nos reconocemos entre nosotros. Por ejemplo: Sé que Rodulfus está loco. Tiene que estarlo si accedió casarse conmigo y no puso ni una sola objeción. Y Greyback, ese está como un cencerro. ¿Quien en su sano juicio seguiría las órdenes del jefe de los carroñeros si es un puñetero licántropo? Y mejor no hablemos de Dumbledore... ¡Vaya un chiflado!

Voldemort se rió con ganas y su rostro se endureció perceptiblemente, como si hubiera sido tallado a golpes de cincel.

-No sabía que eras humorista Bella. ¿Que será lo siguiente? ¿Hacer deporte? ¿Meterte a stripper? ¿Donar dinero a una protectora de Sangres Sucias? No se que opción me da mas miedo... o asco.

Bella levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

-Yo ya hago deporte matando sangres sucias, muggles y traidores a la sangre. ¿Ser stripper? No debe de ser muy diferente a participar en las orgías de mi marido, y... lo último no lo tomaré en cuenta.

-Que generosa -Ironizó Voldemort.

-Ya sabes lo buena que soy -Dijo ella con un doble sentido bastante obvio.

-Lo sé -Dijo él mirándola con lujuria y diversión- Pero ahora estoy saciado. No necesito tus "atenciones". La verdad es que Felicia Zabinni es incansable. No creo que necesite desfogarme en un mes. Como mínimo.

-¿Zabinni? -Dijo ella temblando de indignación- ¿Esa zorra mata-maridos? ¡Es una puñetera viuda negra!

-Eso vuelve el asunto más interesante y excitante... ¿No crees?

-¡No, no lo creo! ¡Hay que estar muy loco para acostarse con esa lagarta!

La cara de Voldemort se contorsionó de furia.

-¡Yo no estoy loco, zorra! ¡Te enseñaré lo que es el respeto!

Voldemort le lanzó un fuerte crucio que hizo que Bella empezara a retorcerse sin control en el suelo. Se contorsionaba de una manera que dolía solo de verla, pero ella no gritaba. Desde pequeña, a base de latigazos inflingidos por su propio padre, había aprendido a no gritar. Daba igual lo mucho que sufrieras, no podías mostrarte débil. Antes muerta. No obstante, hizo algo que la sorprendió tanto a ella como a él: Empezó a reirse histéricamente.

Su vientre se contraía en espasmos tanto de dolor como de risa. Se quedó rápidamente sin aire pero no pudo parar de reir a carcajadas. Estaba ida por completo.

Voldemort, furioso, paró el cruciatus y, haciendo que su varita se transformara en un látigo, azotó a Bella en el vientre. Una y otra vez, desquiciado, decidido a imponer su voluntad sobre ella, a doblegarla costara lo que costara. La golpeó en capa dedazo de piel que Bellatrix tenía la imprudencia de exponer, sin piedad, sin remordimientos. Solo sentía una enorme furia por no poder dominarla.

Al final, Bella consiguió dejar de reirse a base de morderse la lengua. Voldemort, complacido, dejó de azotarla y devolvió a su varita su forma original.

Justo cuando Bella se había puesto de pie, Felicia entró.

Llevaba un vestido rojo sin mangas, un liguero y unos zapatos de tacon de aguja del mismo color del vestido. Su negro cabello estaba semi recogido, dejando que rebeldes mechones negros fuesen a parar a su níveo cuello.

El sujetador, aunque tenía las tirantas transparentes, se apreciaba sin dificultad. Ella se bajó una tiranta seductoramente y, señalando a Bella despectivamente con una cabezada le dijo al Señor Tenebroso:

-¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya y así me sigues enseñando como hacer sufrir a un hombre en la cama antes de matarlo?

Bella vió con rabia como su Señor sonreía levemente y una oleada de posesión la asaltó. No permitiría que esa furcia lo mancillara.

-¡Alejate de él, puta roba-herencias!

La cara de Zabinni se contorsionó de furia y, con un rápido movimiento de varita, le lanzó un "Imperio" Bella lo desvió sin ningún problema.

-¡Zorra! ¿Te atreves a atacarme? ¡Te arrepentirás de tu osadía, inmunda!

Bella le lanzó un crucio perfectamente ejecutado que a Felicia se le hizo imposible de repeler. Felicia cayó con estrépito al suelo y empezó a retorcerse mientras gritaba y lloraba con la cara contraida en una perfecta mezcla de agonía, dolor y odio. Todo a la vez.

Pronto, Bella se aburrió y su sádica mente encontró la manera de castigarla perpetuamente. Iba a quitarle de un plumazo de lo que esa zorra más se vanagloriaba: Su belleza.

Bella terminó en crucio de inmediato pero, sin darle a Felicia la posibilidad de defenderse, le lanzó un "Flagellum" en toda la cara a la mujer que le atravesó todo el lado izquierdo de la cara desde la frente hasta la barbilla, formando una perfecta línea horizontal.

La mujer chilló ensordecedoramente y, dejando caer su varita al suelo, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Bella, con enorme sangre fría, le lanzó un incarcerus a las muñecas de la mujer y éstas se vieron rápidamente apresadas por gruesas cuerdas. Bella sujetó la cara de la mujer con una mano y con otra la apuntó con la varita.

-Veremos si después de ésto algún hombre puede mirarte sin repulsión.

Bella prendió con fuego la punta de su varita y la acercó al corte que tenía la mujer en la cara. La mujer se retorció desesperada y, Bella, hastiada, apagó un momento el fuego para lanzarle un "Petrificus Totalus". La mujer, a pesar de que no podía moverse, seguía llorando sin control.

Bella prendió de nuevo su varita y la aplicó directamente en la cara de la mujer. Ella empezó a llorar aún más y, pronto, un olor a carne quemada inundó la sala, pero eso a nadie le importó. Ese era el precio de cerrar la herida con fuego, se te quedaría una espantosa cicatriz de por vida y la carne que había alrededor se quemaría y tendrías que reemplazarla. Era, sin duda, asqueroso.

Cundo terminó, Bella apartó su varita de la cara de Felicia y la liberó de los hechizs que le había aplicado. La mujer se llevó las manos inmediatamente al rotro y se puso se pie sin mirar a Bellatrix. Salió de la estancia sin decir nada, solo emitiendo desgarradores sollozos.

-Menudo sadismo -Alabó Voldemort, que se había mantenido neutral en todo aquello.

-Aprendí del mejor -Dijo Bella mirándolo con orgullo.

Voldemort sonrió orgullosamente y se acercó a ella.

-Tuviste suerte de dar conmigo.

-Lo se.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos sin querer decir nada más. Finalmente, Bella se vió obligada a cortar el momento al recordar que había quedado con Cissy en elaborar un plan alternativo por si Draco fallaba en su labor de matar a Dumbledore.

-Si no deseas nada mas...

-Puedes retirarte -Cortó el dándose la vuelta y dando por finalizado esa extraña charla.

Bella se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir, Voldemort volvió a hablarle.

-Antes dijiste que sabías reconocer a las personas que estaban locas. Contéstame a ésto: ¿Estoy loco? -Dijo exteriorizando por primera vez una pregunta que siempre le había atormentado.

Bella se giró y lo miró con sorpresa durante unos instantes. Luego sonrió con algo parecido a la dulzura.

-Por supuesto que lo estás. ¿Quien en un sano juicio intentaría erradicar a medio mundo y someterlo a su poder? Solo el más loco de entre todos los locos sería capaz de algo así, y ese eres tú.

Voldemort asintió con aire distraido.

-Me alegro de haberme qitado esa molesta duda de la cabeza -La miró con interés- Te recompensaré por ésto.

-Con que no me des de lado me doy por satisfecha -Dijo ella sintiendo que tentaba a la suerte.

-Dalo por hecho -Concedió Voldemort de inmediato.

Bella la miró sorprendida. Se limitó a hacer una inclinación de cabeza y se fué de esa sala rumbo a la Mansión de los Malfoy, sin saber que Voldemort no dejaría de pensar en sus palabras durante horas.

**_ YAIZA ROSE MALFOY_**


End file.
